This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for animal semen collection, and more particularly to apparatus and methods using various techniques, including flow cytometry, to yield sperm populations that are enriched with sperm cells having one or more desired characteristics, such as viable populations of sperm cells sorted according to DNA characteristics for use by the animal production industry to preselect the sex of animal offspring.
The fertilization of animals by artificial insemination (Al) and embryo transplant following in vitro fertilization is an established practice. In the livestock production industry, the ability to influence the reproductive outcome toward offspring having one or more desired characteristics has obvious advantages. By way of example, there would be an economic benefit in the dairy industry to preselect offspring in favor of the female sex to ensure the production of dairy cows. Efforts have been made toward achieving this goal by using flow cytometry to sort X and Y sperm cells, as evidenced by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,307 (Buchanan, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,216 (Rens, et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,759 (Johnson). However, none of these efforts has resulted in the introduction of a commercially successful high-throughput system capable of producing production volumes of relatively pure sexed sperm cells having a motility sufficient for effective fertilization.
Accordingly, there is a current need in the animal production industry for a viable high-speed system for efficiently isolating sperm cells based on a specified DNA characteristic (or other characteristics) to produce quantities of such cells, which can be used on a commercial scale. Also needed is a sperm handling system that preserves the viability of such isolated sperm as it is processed by the isolating system and that allows for preservation of such isolated sperm until such time that it is ready for use. The present invention addresses these needs.
This invention also has application to improvements in the field of flow cytometry on a more general basis. Flow cytometry may broadly be defined as measuring characteristics of individual particles as they pass generally single file in a fluid stream through a measuring device which, typically, provides information for classifying the particles according to selected characteristics. Optionally, the particles may then be separated into populations using any number of techniques, including droplet sorting, droplet interference sorting, and fluid switching. Another option is to selectively destroy unwanted particles, for example by photo ablation.
In an optically-based flow cytometry system, optics are used to direct and focus a beam of light (e.g., visible light or UV light) on the stream containing the particles, and to collect emissions from the particles, including scattered light and/or fluorescence emissions from the particles. In one common optic system, for example, a beam of light (e.g., a laser beam) is focused on the stream and emissions are collected by a pair of collection units, one positioned forward of the laser for collecting scattered light emissions and another positioned orthoganally to both stream and the laser for collecting fluorescence emissions. Each collection unit includes a separate photodetector, which increases the cost of the system. Further, in traditional optic systems the photodetectors translate the collected emissions into electrical signals, which are analyzed using analog systems to classify the particles according to selected characteristics of the particles. Analog systems are relatively inexpensive, but only limited information can be derived from the signals.
Others have tried to develop technology that can be used to process sperm cells to obtain populations of sperm cells that are enriched with sperm that have a desired sex chromosome. However, the existing technology falls short of the inventive technologies described herein.
For example, Johnson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,759) describe the separation of intact X and Y chromosome-bearing sperm populations according to DNA content using a flow cytometer/cell sorter into X and Y chromosome-bearing sperm enriched populations. As described, the sperm is combined with a DNA selective dye at a temperature of 30 to 39° C. for a period of 1 hour (39° C.) to 1.5 hours (30° C.). A flow cytometer is then used to measure the amount of fluorescent light emitted as the sperm passes through a laser beam that excites the dye. Because the X chromosome-bearing sperm contains more DNA than the Y chromosome-bearing sperm, with most species of mammal having about 3 to 5% difference, the X chromosome-bearing sperm emits more fluorescent light than the Y chromosome-bearing sperm. In order to account for the fact that the fluorescence measurement may vary depending on the rotational orientation of the sperm cells, two photo detectors are used. The first determines whether the sperm cells are properly oriented, while the second takes a measurement that is used to classify the sperm as having an X or Y chromosome. An oscillator is used to cause the stream containing the sperm to break into droplets downstream of the place where the sperm pass through the laser beam. Droplets containing single sperm of a predetermined fluorescent intensity are given a charge and electrostatically deflected into collection vessels. The collected, gender enriched sperm population, is then used for microinjection, in vitro fertilization, or artificial insemination.
Seidel et al. (WO 02/43574) also describe separation of sperm into gender enriched populations of X and Y chromosome-bearing cells using flow cytometry. Seidel et al. describe staining the cells at a temperature between 30° C. and 40° C.
United States Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0157475 Al (Schenk, Aug. 21, 2003) describes a method of cryopreserving sperm cells that have been sorted according to X or Y chromosome content. As noted therein, it is desirable to add a cryoprotectant to sperm cells before they are cryopreserved to protect the sperm cells during the cryopreservation process. For example, glycerol is one cryoprotectant that is commonly added to bovine sperm cells prior to cryopreservation. However, in order to obtain better protection from the cryoprotectant, it is desirable to wait for the cryoprotectant to equilibrate with the sperm cells before subjecting the sperm cells to temperatures below 0° C. During the equilibration period, the cryoprotectant penetrates the cell membrane to provide intra-cellular protection in addition to any extra-cellular protection provided by the cryoprotectant. Thus, the cryopreservation methods described in United States Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0157475 Al specify that an extender containing glycerol is added to the sperm cells after they have been cooled to about 5° C. Then the sperm cells and glycerol are allowed to equilibrate at 5° C. for anywhere between 1 and 18 hours before the sperm cells are subjected to lower temperatures. The disclosure recommends an equilibration period of between three and six hours in order to obtain the best results.
Unfortunately, the time and expense involved in a 3 to 6 hour equilibration period will have a negative impact on profitability of a commercial sperm sorting process. Furthermore, in the context of a commercial sperm sorting process, it is believed that the health of the sperm is generally improved by reducing the time between collection of the sperm and cryopreservation (other factors being equal). From this standpoint as well, it would be desirable to have access to cryopreservation technology that does not require a long equilibration period to obtain the optimal benefits of a cryoprotectant. Moreover, the known cryopreservation technology is reported to have a detrimental impact on sperm motility, which is indicative of decreased sperm fertility. Thus, there is a need for cryopreservation techniques that preserves sperm health compared to conventional techniques.